The New Titans
by Chooch77
Summary: Instead of things happening like they did in YJ, the team is disbanded by Batman after Cadmus incident, but the team doesn't separate so easily, and when there Is an enemy threatening the world while the heroes are busy, a new group will rise up to defend the world: The New Titans! Featuring Kid flash, Robin, Red Arrow, Superboy, Starfire, and more as they become the new generation
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! I have decided to create a few new fics in the new category I have become interested in: Young Justice! The fics that I am creating are these:**

 **The END: The Justice league and a few others watch the END, with a few twists. Crosses over: YJ, TT, JLU, and AD. See if you can figure out what they all stand for.**

 **Outlaws: Velocity: The Justice league and a few others watch Outlaws Velocity (Not a real movie people). Five years after a terrible incident causes Wally to stop being a hero, something comes up that forces him to put on the mask one more time, but will it be the last time. In an epic adventure featuring Red Hood, Arsenal, and Wally West, can the three of them stop Zoom and the Velocity serum before it spreads too far, or will they fall. The stakes have never been higher…**

 **The New Titans: Instead of things happening like they did in YJ, the team is disbanded by Batman after Cadmus incident, but the team doesn't separate so easily, and when there Is an enemy threatening the world while the heroes are busy, a new group will rise up to defend the world: The New Titans! Featuring Kid flash, Robin, Red Arrow, Superboy, Starfire, and many more as they become the new generation of heroes.**

 **Magic Flash: Something happened during the Dr. Fate incident with Klarion when Wally put on the cowl: He found out that he had the potential to use magic as well. What type of hero will evolve when magic and technology collide? Wally/Zatanna/?**

 **Red-X Rising: Instead of dying in the end of season 2, Wally was instead transported to a different dimension, one where the league are dictators and a very select resistance is fighting them. Wally finds that the event has caused his powers to shift in a surprising manner and someone once dead is taking him under hood…**

 **The Crimson Future: LOSH and YJ cross with Batman under the red hood. 1000 years in the future, there is a cult for lack of better word that worships the red hood, going so far as to take on variations of his name to control crime. The Newest is Red Hood Extreme or Red-X, otherwise known as Wally West.**

 **The Red Triumvirate: Wally decides to leave with RA in the first episode and they join with the anti-hero: Red Hood! What will these three be able to accomplish, will they finally come into their own and heal from all the bad things that happened to them, or will they crash and burn in their darkness?**

 **On his own: After the Failsafe, Wally decides to quit the team, hating that they were just lied to and had died in that instance. With things strained at home, Wally decides to leave the house as well, going on his own to become a new hero: Blitz!**

 **Loose Cannons: After Wally quits the team because of Failsafe, Wally has created his own team that the league does not know about, made up of anti-heroes, redeemed villains, and heroes that are outcasts to others called the loose Cannons. This is the story of his quitting, the start of the team, and the league finding out.**

 **Red Moon Rising: Wally had died after Failsafe, so why does the newest Teen Titans criminal bear a striking resemblance in attitude to the original Kid Flash…**

 **This one is The New Titans**

 **Chapter 1: Disbandment and Decisions**

Wally couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe what the Batman had said. _This team idea will never fly. It's been declined, you are to back to your mentors and stay there and QUIT until you get your heads around the idea that what you did tonight was wrong. You trespassed on private property and likely irrevocably strained relations between the league and the government._

Wally slowly realized what was said and started vibrating in place, anger causing his speed to increase.

"NO!" Wally shouted back to the Batman a second after he had said it.

"…Excuse me," Batman all but growled out.

"You heard me," Wally said, taking a step toward the Batman. "I said no."

"You better back down," Batman growled, as he took a step toward Wally, the height difference making it seem like David and Goliath.

"Why? What are you going to do if I don't?" Wally shot back, vibrating in place with steam starting to come off him from the sweat he was burning.

"You're suspended indefinitely," Batman said, turning, thinking that was the end of it.

"Fine, you know what, I don't care, I'm tired of this, I'm tired of getting no respect, being thought of as a kid, living in the Flash's shadow. If this is what being associated with the league gets me, then I want no part of it." Wally said. "I'm done being the Flash's sidekick, and if you won't accept that, then I guess that I quit the league too."

Batman paused mid-step and everything in the area went dead silent as they heard the Kid Flash's resignation.

Flash made a choking sound as he heard it and appeared by Wally at Super speed and tried to pull him away.  
"Sorry, Bats, he doesn't know what he's saying, we'll meet up another day, bye!" Flash said as he tried to pull Wally away, only for Wally to get angry and pull his arm out of Flash's grip and push Flash away.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, and that's what I'm talking about, can anyone of you honestly say that you respect my opinions or that you would actually listen to a word I say." Wally challenged the league.

To no surprise to him, but a lot of surprise to the rest of them, none of them could do anything but look away.

"Just like I thought, I'm done with this." Wally said, as he super sped away from the group to pack his bags and leave home at his house.

"…Wally's right." Was muttered from somewhere in the middle of the group before they all looked in surprise as Robin came up to the Batman and gave him his utility belt and the R symbol on his uniform.

The league could only watch in stunned silence as they watched as Batman accepted it with wordless shock.

"You wouldn't respect our opinions on what we should do or our abilities to do it, and you still won't. I'm sorry Batman, but I can't do this." Robin said before walking away.

The only two who heard Batman's strained "Dick" being Superboy and Superman, neither of which saying anything, either out of support or shock.

Next, Kaldur came to the stage, as the league was slowly thinking of it as, and faced Aquaman.

"Apologies, my king, but they are right, you have never truly thought that we were capable or that we could be good on our own, but we have proved that tonight, and you still refused to see it. You once told me that if I ever saw you do anything that I don't agree with, I should point it out to you and go against it. Well, I don't support this decision to force us to quit being superheroes and I am going against it." Kaldur said in a monotone.

Aquaman just looked down at that, knowing that he could not stop Kaldur.

As Kaldur walked off, Superboy just shrugged and walked off. But not before pausing and saying, loud enough to be heard by all, "You know, you brought this on yourselves. You didn't trust them, and that lack of trust has caused them to break away from you."

Superboy continued just as the others got their bearings.

Wonder Woman all but growled, "What are we going to do about this?"

Batman sighed wearily, and with more emotion than a lot of them thought possible, said, "There's nothing we can do. They've made their choice, and not one of us can intervene in their civilian lives either because none of them live with us or they're emancipated or over 18. There is nothing we can do."

The rest of the league looked down in shame, all of them thinking about Kid Flash's comment 'can any one of you honestly say that you respect my opinions or that you would actually listen to what I say' and still in shame that they couldn't disagree with it, even Flash.

They didn't even consider going against Batman and going to get their kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four teens who had taken on the Cadmus facility and won just stood numb as they looked down from the cliff that they stood on. It had been a few hours and all of them had taken off in the same direction; Wally going to the one personal place the Flash didn't know about, and Robin following after him. Kaldur had followed Robin, and Superboy, having nowhere else to go, followed along.

"I come here to think when I need to be alone and away from my mentor, it's the only place I feel safe, because he doesn't know about it and can't interrupt my thoughts." Wally started, startling the team.

"I come up here when he disregards my opinions because it hurts. It hurts whenever he doesn't value them, knowing and having it confirmed that he's never valued them." Wally said as he looked down at the ground from the Cliffside. Robin stepped up next, unstrapping his mask and placing it in a pouch in his arms.

"I know what you mean, several times I've been brushed aside on cases because I've been too weak to face his big time criminals. Did you know that to this date, I've never faced the Joker? I can get it because of what happened to Jason (Dick is third Robin, Tim is Nightwing), but to think I'm too weak to do it? I've been training longer than he trained Jason, and it hurts knowing that he thinks I'm too weak and irresponsible to help him full time and make my own decisions." Dick said.

"To know that my King tried to order me to do something he knew that I could not do and would not be pleased with, it hurts to know that my king cares that little for my opinion and doesn't think I'm able to be a hero." Kaldur said, the one with the least issues with his mentor.

"I may have just gotten out of Cadmus, but I am still a person, and I am still made of all the same thing that a Kryptonian is made of, so to know that I am beneath Superman's notice and he doesn't respect me, even after all of the training and everything I went through, it hurts." Superboy said.

All of them looking over the Cliffside, Wally thought for a moment, "You know what, he's right, there is someone else that feels the same way that we do. Red Arrow feels the same way that we do, that's why he didn't even bother to join the team. And, you know, I really liked working with you guys, why don't we form a team anyway, we've all quit the league and being sidekicks, so why don't we step it up, form our own team, make new identities, that kind of thing." Wally suggested.

"A new team, I like that idea, go behind the league's backs, or in this case, right in front of them, and them not be able to do anything about that, and break out on our own," Dick said with a smile as he thought of doing that with his friends.

"I too, am supportive of the idea, why don't we show them that we are capable of being more than they think we can be, and do this." Kaldur said with a smile.

"Hey, I just got out, don't really have any attachments to the league, I'm all for it, but we need new names." Superboy said.

"I've thought of that too. I'll go by Blitz, show that I'm not just a kid, I'm a force you better watch out for," Wally said as he thought of his new name and thought up a costume idea.

"I like the name Beyonder, it shows that I'm beyond Batman," Dick said as he thought up the costume idea.

"I like the name Titanic, for I am unsinkable in the face of adversity," Kaldur said with a smile.

"Going by a name like that, I've got a good one, Olympian, for I am a God in physical stats, with them on par with Superman," Olympian said with a smile as he thought of forcing Superman to acknowledge his claim.

"We need a team name and a place though…" Wally said as he thought of new ideas.

"The New Titans," Olympian said simply.

"How…?" Dick questioned confusedly, wondering how he thought of something so quick.

"It makes sense, we're technically facing off against the Gods of this world with our decision, and the last ones to do that were the Titans in Greek Mythology. It was downloaded into my brain with the rest of the information." Olympian explained.

"The New Titans," Wally tested thoughtfully, "I like it." He said with a nod and a smile.

"As for the place, well, there's no hero in Detroit, and I hear that they're doing pretty badly." Dick said with a smile, not that it was doing bad, just that there was such a perfect place for them to operate out of.

"Detroit, big city, big crime rate, no hero, of national importance, it's perfect!" Wally said with a laugh.

But a stray thought brought his spirits down a little, "Now all we have left is the hard part," He said with a sigh.

Everyone looked questioning at Wally, so he elaborated, "Convincing Roy."

The three who knew him groaned while Olympian looked at him questioningly.

 **Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and fic and like the look at upcoming fics that I am working on. Please read and review! Also, if you have any additional heroes you want to see on the team, please review with them!**

 **The New Titans: Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Red Arrow, Blitz, Titanic, Olympian, Beyonder, Artemis, Mind Freak, Draco Warrior, Zatanna, Artemis, Powergirl, Kurse,**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the second chapter of the New Titans, trying to update this one pretty quickly as I have gotten very positive feedback overall and it has got a very good reception from readers.**

 **This chapter Red Arrow joins the team and changes his name to Arsenal. Also, they discuss their plans more, and the team go to get their stuff from their mentors as they are moving out, leading to some confrontations between the families and friends.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own all except what I create**

 **Chapter 2: Of Walking Arsenals and Strategies**

Red Arrow was pinned down by one guy. He couldn't believe it, ever since he had walked out on the Team idea that the league was throwing together, things had gone from bad to worse. His temper had estranged him to the very few friends that he had, he had kicked himself out from Ollie's penthouse, and he had accidently insulted Dinah.

These all made him feel pretty crummy and even angrier, leading him to charge into the fold without making any plans and he had started having more and more trouble with what used to be easy opponents.

This led to the current predicament of him being pinned down by one very strong guy throwing everything in his reach at Red Arrow. The few arrows that he was able to get off didn't have much effect as they all bounced off of him thanks to them not being very sharp because of the 'No Kill' rule he followed along with the other heroes.

Red Arrow made a note to himself that if he got out of this, he would make sure to plan before jumping in and also have more trick arrows on hand so that he could avoid situations like these coming up again.

Red Arrow didn't realize that he had spoken out loud until he heard a voice coming from beside him say, "Good plan."

He looked over and recognized Wally in a different outfit than the one that he usually wore. It was all black with a bit of red in it, and had a red lightning bolt in the middle of it. The material was obviously strong and flexible, but he couldn't tell what exactly it was made of.

"Kid Flash," Roy questioned.

Wally shook his head and sighed, "I know how you could get confused, but we basically quit the league and the heroes that we were working with in order to work as an independent team."

"What do I call you then?" Roy asked Wally, searching for some answers at least.

"Call me Blitz," Wally shouted over the next boom caused by a crate impacting the building they were hiding behind.

"Wait, did you say 'we'," Roy questioned, realizing something just then.

"Took you long enough, and also, unlike you, we made a plan." Wally said with a grin as he looked over at Roy.

With that, a wave swept up the man and tripped him and then, before he could get up, a bird-arang impacted the ground by his feet and spread a foam around the feet, trapping him for a few more seconds.

"You do know that only bought us time, right?" Roy asked as he started to move to get another arrow ready, only to stall as he saw a teenager come out of an alley with a scream and punch the man in the face before slamming him into the ground over and over again until the man was unconscious.

"No, it only bought him some time to get in position." Wally corrected him with a grin.

A teenager in an all-black costume with a red bird in the middle of it came off of the roof, and to the left came out Kaldur, now wearing a black armor over the main part of his body and a water-breather on his face like the ones scuba divers wear. The teenager that looked almost identical to superman, only having his hair in a buzz cut and wearing rugged jeans and a black muscle shirt, also walked over after bending a light-post around the criminal. Wally then walked over to the others, completing the new team with his new black and red costume.

"Roy, I'd like you to meet Dick Grayson, AKA Beyonder, Kaldur'ahm, AKA Titanic, and Conner Nanashi [1], AKA Olympian. New Titans, I'd like to reintroduce you to Roy." Wally said with a grin on his face.

Roy quirked an eyebrow, "I'd heard that you quit the league, but I didn't think you were creating your own team, I thought you were just rebelling."

"We are, is the best part." Wally said with a grin, "We quit because we weren't being respected and they weren't taking us seriously. Plus, we did good work as a team and they completely overlooked that without a care for what we wanted to do, even more, we were ordered to quit being heroes. So, now, we've formed a team that will prove that we are better than the league, and that we ARE the new generation of heroes, or, the New Titans, our team name."

"You seem to have it figured out, why come to me?" Roy questioned, having a bit of a clue.

"We want you to join the team," Conner said bluntly, not even bothering to hide the complete lack of care in his voice.

Roy was about to say no when he reviewed what had happened to him since he had gone solo. He had been beaten up several times, getting angrier and starting to drown in his sorrow and anger, and had completely alienated everyone but these four. He couldn't bring himself to alienate himself from these four two. Roy just sighed and nodded his acceptance while Wally and Dick both high fived each other.

They were about to walk away after giving Roy their number and telling him to get his stuff and meet him at the state border, when Wally remembered something. "There's just one thing we need in order for you to join up with us."

Roy quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Lose the Red Arrow name, it's dumb and really doesn't separate you that much from the green arrow posers." Wally deadpanned.

Roy chuckled before chucking an arrow at Wally's head and laughing as he got on his bike and rode off.

With the remaining four the only ones left there, they were free to talk a bit about what they were going to do.

"Okay, Dick and I both have to grab our stuff from our homes and then we'll meet you guys and Roy at the State Border. So, why doesn't Conner go with me and Kaldur go with Dick, allow you two to get more adjusted to this world. Kaldur hasn't been on the surface for long other than for hero work, while Conner hasn't gotten any experience in the real world, meaning this would do both of you some good to have a quick sight see and check out the world and note the way it works." Wally suggested, coming up with an on the spot plan.

Wally saw nods all around at his plans as they all agreed to it.

With that, Wally sped off with Conner following behind on a motorcycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Thirty Minutes later, central city_

Wally snuck into his house, wondering if his aunt had head what had happened with the league and how he blew up at them. He winced, thinking of how bad it would sound to her.

Conner, on the other hand, slammed the door open, not even thinking about the noise.

A light flicked on in the corner revealed his aunt sitting there reading a newspaper.

"So, I heard something interesting from the Flash today." Iris remarked, taking a sip of coffee.

Wally winced at the lecture that he was sure was coming.

"And all I can say is this," Iris said, taking a breath that caused Wally to shrink into himself at the lecture he felt coming. "Good job."

"Aunt Iris, I'm sorry, I know you've said to control-wait what?" Wally started and interrupted himself in shock.

"Good job," Iris repeated with a smile, "you've done what we have been teaching you to do and stood up to an injustice that you saw and realized, even if it was from your own uncle. You did what you had to, and I'm proud of you for standing up for it, and you better believe that Barry will have a talking to coming here tonight. Can you believe he tried to talk about this over the phone, and didn't even bother telling me in person? He also tried to paint it as your fault."

"How'd you know it was him at fault though, Aunt Iris?" Wally questioned.

Iris snorted, "Easy, ever since I've met him, he's tried to tell me bad news that he was at fault for over the phone. He's way too predictable, especially as every time something bad happens that is his fault, his remarkable Flash speed seems to fail him, and he doesn't come home for several hours."

Conner coughed in the corner, feeling uncomfortable with what was going on, and realizing that he didn't think either one of the two registered his presence anymore.

Wally and Iris jumped at his presence, realizing that they had forgotten about him. Wally was even more abashed as he forgot to introduce his friend.

"Sorry, Aunt Iris, this is Conner Nanashi, AKA Olympian. He's a new hero on the new team that I put together in Denver." Wally said, knowing she would realize the implications.

Iris sobered up as she realized what that meant. "I knew you were moving out the second Barry told me what happened. There would be no situation other than it that would allow you to keep your pride, and male pride is something that drives every man to some degree." She said as a joke.

Wally sighed, "I'm sorry, Aunt Iris, and I wish that you would have been able to come with us or me stay with you, but I just can't this time."

Iris smiled and nodded before getting up out of her chair and hugging him. "I'm gonna miss you but I understand why you have to do this." She said sadly.

She then turned her attention to Conner, "Take care of him for me, lord knows he can't look after himself." Iris joked with a tear in her eye.

Conner, feeling out of place, only nodded and allowed her to shake his hand before she went upstairs.

"Wally, you better have your things packed and be gone by the time I get up, because if your still here, I can't guarantee that I'll let you go without a fuss." She said as she walked up the steps.

Conner, after a few seconds, just said in a quiet tone to Wally, "Your aunt is a nice woman."

Wally nodded, barely stopping himself from crying at the goodbye he and his aunt had just had.

He took a second to compose himself before saying, "Let's get my things and go."

Conner nodded and followed him to his bedroom.

They left 30 minutes later with Conner carrying a trailer filled with Wally's personal possessions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _At the same time in Gotham…_

Dick finally got back to the mansion in Gotham and saw Alfred waiting at the door in his usual attire of a black shirt and tie.

"Master Dick, I am unsurprised to see you here." Alfred said in his monotone that he used to show how disapproving he was about something.

"Sorry, Alfred, but Bruce has gone too far this time." Dick replied, unwavering but weary.

Alfred just nodded, "Not to worry, master. I agree with you in this. Bruce has pushed it too far this time. He has allowed his issues to overtake his common sense and forced you into the position where the only thing that you could do is what you did. You handled the situation remarkably well, it is Bruce who was out of line, and it has, yet again, cost him another son."

Dick cracked a sad half-smile at Alfred. "Thanks, and I hate to have to do this, I'm gonna miss you, but Bruce was just unreasonable."

Alfred nodded firmly. "I have already packed all of your things and gadgets that were in the cave. I also packed two fridges of food, one for your team and the other for Master Wallace."

Dick smiled and said, "You're the best, Alf."

Alfred just gave a self-assured smile and said, "Quite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, they were all together. Roy had come on his motorcycle that he used to get around when he wasn't in his hero uniform, Wally and Superboy came in a truck that they had bought with money they had procured from a drug bust along the way to the meeting point (along with a trailer), and Kaldur and Dick came in an SUV with a trailer on it.

"So, we ready?" Wally asked, looking around and seeing if they would all still agree.

Roy just sighed, "Wally, we've come this far and got all our stuff, no one is backing out at this point."

Wally nodded in relief, but Roy speaking up reminded him of an issue they had talked about earlier. "Roy, what's your new hero name?"

Roy smirked as the other four looked on curiously as to his answer, "Call me Arsenal, the living armory."

"…Damn that's cool." Conner muttered in grudging respect, wishing that he had thought of something cooler than Olympian at that point.

They talked for a few minutes to solidify their plans before they got in their respective vehicles and started the long journey to becoming their own heroes…

 **Done!**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this. I am very pleased with the performance of this story, and I hope that the readers of it continue to enjoy it in the same way that they have been.**

 **As always, please read and review!**


End file.
